The Princess of the Elves
by TheLoneGunmen
Summary: While the Dwarves were visiting Lord Elrond in Rivendell, there was another wanderer in that place as well. *Please read and review.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

While the Dwarves were visiting Lord Elrond in Rivendell, there was another wanderer at that place as well. She came riding up not 2 days after the Dwarf Company had arrived at the Last Homely House. She was noble and it radiated from her. Coincidentally the party of elves that had greeted Bilbo and the Dwarves were the same and when she rode up, they were all taken aback and awed into a respectful silence, for she was not from that area nor did she often visit. They bowed low as she passed down the river. She wished to be taken to Lord Elrond, so 4 of them escorted her to his house, where the Dwarf Company were staying. However, she did not know this at the time.

When she walked into the dining hall of Elrond's house, she found all the Dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond eating lunch.

"Lord Elrond." Her voice was quiet yet somehow so clear that everyone present stopped what they were doing- most of the dwarves were in mid bite and the musicians' music faded away.

"My Lady," Elrond stood up quickly, and motioned for Gandalf to the same. Elrond took her hand and gently pressed his lips against her fingers. She held her head a little higher and her cheeks gained a pinkish tent.

"My Lady, have you met Gandalf?"

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of making his acquaintance." Elrond released her hand so Gandalf could take it and he too kissed her hand. Elrond spoke to the whole room, "I would like you all to meet the Princess of the Elves, Willow." She blushed as he introduced her to everyone present. Gandalf gave as much as a bow as he could manage on account of the table and the sudden seriousness of the moment.

"Thorin, please show the slightest respect to Princess Willow." And Thorin did give the slightest show of respect he could muster for an Elf. He ever so slightly bowed his head in her direction. She smiled and it seemed that her cheeks grew even pinker. "I apologize for his behavior." Gandalf whispered to her. "There's no need. I know that my people and his have their differences."

"That's one way to put it, your highness." Thorin butted in. he purposely added as much sarcasm and rudeness as he could on the words "your highness".

"Yes I suppose it is, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Willow returned the remark with as much curtness as Thorin"s, she even gave a bow. The others were still quiet and with good reason- there was a power battle silently going on in that place between Thorin and Willow.

"Who are the others?" Willow asked in reference to the stunned Dwarves. And, in turn, she was introduced to the other 13 members; Bilbo and Balin were the only ones who added kind words of "At your service" and "How do you do" after saying their names, however, Dwalin wouldn't even look at Willow and Balin had to nudge him so he would mumble his name as a reply. His rudeness didn't seem to upset her but, if anything, it amused her. She returned her attention to Lord Elrond. "Is there something wrong?" Elrond inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, yes and no. my problems are not as pressing as your current company."

"Please," Gandalf interjected, "Don't let us keep your business waiting."

"I've waited this long. I can wait a few more hours until you're free." The 4 Elves that escorted her in led her out and started down a hall. "Oh, Elrond!" She ran back in and tried to act calm. "Where's Jessica?"

"She's safe in her room. Would you like to see her now?"

"Not now, but soon." Willow smiled and a peace seemed to come over her. "One more thing my lord."

"Anything my lady."

"In the coming days, my Ladies-in-Waiting will arrive. But not all at once."

"There is enough room for all of you, my Princess."

"Elrond please. Enough with formalities." Willow looked across at the horizon- the sun hung high in the sky. "I think I will rest for a while."

"Very well, Willow."

"Good bye, my Lady," Gandalf acknowledged.

"Farewell for now, Gandalf. Good bye Thorin Oakenshield and Company." They simply nodded in reply to her farewell and relaxed and continued with their meal in silence.

"That was a rare thing to witness." Balin whispered under his breath.

"How so?" asked Bilbo.

"The royal family tends not to leave their own valley let alone travel by their self to such a far distance."

"How big is the royal family?"

"The Elven King and Queen have 50 sons and daughters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

In the morning, when Thorin entered the dining area where they were to eat breakfast, Willow was there and she was playing with a small child. She allowed the baby to crawl over to Thorin as he sat down. The baby tried to use the chair to pull herself up but she was not strong enough at the time so she resulted in sitting down next to Thorin and stretching out her arms to make it known she wanted to be held. Thorin willingly picked the child up and set her on his knee. Beards were new to her so she reached out a little hand and placed it on his blue beard.

"Be careful. She'll try to pull it." Willow mentioned as she walked up. Thorin took this time to get a good look at the Elven Princess. She was about a foot taller than him, her brown hair went half way down her back and in the morning light, it seemed to have a golden gleam to it, her eyes were also brown and sparkled, and her face was young, round, and good natured. Her dress was floor-length and a shade of royal blue with a silver sash around the waist. Her smile was breathtaking- how had he not noticed that distinct feature before. She had smiled many times since she had arrived there yesterday afternoon.

"What's her name?"

"Jessica."

"Is she yours?"

Willow let out a flattered chuckle. "No, but I was allowed to name her."

"Why?"

"She is my sister and my mother is a poor excuse for one. The other option was letting the nurses take care of her but they had so many children to tend to already."

"How did she get here?"

"I myself couldn't take care of her so I wrote Lord Elrond and asked if he would raise her. He was overjoyed and wanted me to send her right away. So I sent a trusted nurse and some guards along with the baby to here- they arrived three months ago."

"Balin said you have many brothers and sisters."

"I do. My father has been widowed four times and has remarried five times."

"May I ask why?"

"I guess you can ask anything you want. He likes marrying his children to other families as a way to form alliances and peace."

"So the marriages are arranged?"

"Yes. All but mine for now."

"You're married?"

"No, I'm sorry. I should have said that differently. He has not found a suitor that will marry me and-"

"Why not?"  
>Willow was shocked and had to think for a moment, "I guess they don't like me."<p>

"Why don't they like you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I have an adventurous heart and long to roam to new places. I suppose they find it childish."

"They don't sound like good men if they won't let you go on adventures."

Willow was braiding Jessica's hair as she still was perched on Thorin's knee.

"Do your suitors have a choice in meeting you?"

"They don't choose to come see me- my father and theirs arrange all that. I guess that's the only reason I even have suitors, because of my parents."

"Back to your brothers and sisters-"

"Yes?"

"- How many of them have the same mother as you?"

"Four. Myself, Jessica, Alice, and Richard. I'm the oldest among us."

"Interesting. Richard, is he older or younger than Jessica?"

"Older."

"How old is Alice?"  
>"Same as Jessica. They're twins."<p>

"Is Alice here?"

"No. I split them up."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere near the woodland elves of the east."

"That's a far distance."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Are all of the Elven princesses and princes from the Elven King?"

"No. 16 of them are adopted."

"I see. What do your parents look like?'

"If you're wondering how Jessica and I look so different and I claim we are blood, here is what I think. My nurse always told me that I have my father's hair and my mother's eyes but I'm shorter and a bit rounder than most Elves." This was true but she seemed very beautiful for either Elf or Dwarf. "My hair is lighter and thicker than that of the Elven King and my eyes are darker than those of his fourth wife, my mother."

"So?"

"So, we all know there are more than 16 adopted children but no one will tell us who the others are."

"And you think you're one of the unknown adopted children?"

"Yes. And by my calculations, there are six unknown adopted heirs. They tried to have evidence of birth and birthdays but it's faulty."

"How so?"

"Well, the nurses have pictures made every year on our birthdays to show our age. My pictures don't start till I was three-years-old. I'm missing the first two years of my life according to them."

"Something could have happened to them."

"I'm fully aware of that and they even tried to tell me that as well but the math doesn't add up. Based on other birthdays alone, I am two years older than what they tell me." Just then, they heard more footsteps from down the corridor- the others were coming for breakfast.

"Thank you for holding her. You must be very good with children."

"What makes you say that?" Thorin was not a baby miracle worker- he wasn't too fond of children really.

"She's been asleep this whole time. I tried for an hour this morning to get her to go back to sleep. She wouldn't do it- she just cried and squirmed." She gently picked Jessica up from Thorin's knee- she had used his beard for a pillow.

"It was a pleasure talking to you." Willow said before she left the room.

"It was a pleasure. . ." Thorin's thoughts intervened with his mouth and his voice trailed off.

"We'll have to continue this conversation. Maybe by moonlight instead of sunlight?"

"Yes." He was still distracted by thoughts but not for long because just as Willow left, the other members of the quest joined him for a strong healthy breakfast of eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy.

"Was that Willow I saw leaving?" asked Balin as they ate their biscuits.

"Yes it was." Thorin stared at the food in front of him.

"She seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Did you and she talk?"

"Yes, we had a nice conversation and we'll have to continue it later." He was talking like he was reading from a piece of paper.

"She's pretty for an Elf, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. . ." Thorin trailed off and did not speak for the rest of the meal.


End file.
